Just A Quickie Lil' Dramione Drabble
by dayflow
Summary: Because, apparently, the only thing I can write is Dramione Drabbles. Various Genres and Ratings. - Updated 2013 Jun 5 - Chp 9 - Misery Loves Company - "What the hell have I ever done to deserve this!" "You exist." Hermione confronts Draco about the years of abuse thrown her way.
1. Noise

Disclaimer: Yeah right, J.K. Rowling wrote _this_. Also, I don't own LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It" Just having some fun y'all.

Summary: Strange noises are coming from Draco's bedroom.

* * *

Noise

-x-x-x-x-

_"When I walk in the spot -yeah- this is what I see" _

"What is that _noise_?" Draco thought as he entered his flat. He could hear someone's off-key voice passionately accompanying a strange, bouncy sounding song coming from his bedroom.

_"Everybody stops and they're staring at me" _

Walking through the room and down the hall, he followed the awful singing, cringing as it got louder and more shrill.

_"I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it" _

Stifling a laugh in the doorway of his bedroom, he watched his girlfriend of 4 months, clad only in a white tank top and hot pink boy shorts with her curly brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail, wave her left arm in the air, swivel her hips around the room, and sing into a hairbrush.

_"I'm sexy and I know it" _

"Terrible voice, but nice dancing, Granger," Draco commented, causing the girl to whip her head around and almost trip over herself. "If I'd known you could move like that, I'd have shagged you _years_ ago."

Laughing, he ducked and ran out the door, barely missing the pillow she'd launched at his head.

* * *

A/N: My husband and I are flipping through the TV channels. He stops flipping to watch the Carl's Jr. commercial w/ the busty girl eating a hamburger, then continues flipping. Since we have a similar sense of weird humor, he, trying to be funny, starts lamenting the fact that there isn't enough jiggling on TV. Then he flips to LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It" video, right when Redfoo is thrusting his hips into the camera. We both start cracking up like mad and I say, "You should have been more specific."


	2. You Call That A Kiss?

Disclaimer: insert standard "I'm not JK Rowling", "I own nothing", "Please don't sue" disclaimer here

Summary: Hermione uses Malfoy to hide from Cormac McLaggen.

A/N: This was inspired by Just Your Above Average Malfoy's "12 Stolen Kisses", which by the way is AWESOME and you must read it! www . fanfiction . net/s/7899091/7/12_Stolen_Kisses Only 8 kisses are up; all but 1 are by Draco, so I wondered, when would Hermione steal a kiss from Draco? And here ya go. Enjoy!

* * *

You Call That A Kiss?

-x-x-x-x-

Tiptoeing, Hermione softly made her way down the corridor, carrying her shoes in her hand. She'd finally gotten away from that horrid Cormac and his schemes to slobber all over her at Slughorn's Christmas party. All she wanted to do now was to forget the night ever happened and just go to bed.

"Hermione!"

Her head whipped around at the sound of Cormac's voice. She didn't see him but she could hear his footsteps coming her way.

"Damn!" she swore, trying to find a place to hide. Luckily, she spied someone coming down the hall. Running as quietly as she could, Hermione grabbed the blond wizard by the arm and dragged him into the shadows, hiding behind his taller frame.

"What the hell, Granger?" Draco said loudly.

"Shh!" she hissed, dropping her shoes and covering his mouth with her hand. "I'm trying to hide from Cormac."

"Hermione!"

Before she could think, Hermione grabbed Draco's head and pulled it down, bringing her lips to his. She concentrated on Cormac's voice and footsteps, never noticing that cool hands snaked down to her waist or that she was slowly being pressed into the wall behind her. Only when the awful voice faded away and nothing but blessed silence could be heard, did she release the boy's head.

"Sorry, Malfoy. I didn't mean to kiss you -"

"You call that a kiss?" Draco interrupted with an incredulous look on his face. "_This _is a kiss," he said as he captured her lips with his own.

Shocked, Hermione stood still, unresponsive to his advances. Her mind started to churn, replaying the rough pressing of their mouths together, suddenly realizing how he'd tried to maneuver his lips around hers but couldn't because she'd clamped his head tightly between her hands.

"He's right," she thought, relaxing against him. "This is a _kiss_." She contemplated on how his skilled mouth sucked on her lower lip, how he tenderly tilted her head to deepen their connection and swipe his tongue against the seam of her lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she softly moaned, opening her mouth for him. When she tasted his minty tongue, she stopped thinking altogether and lost herself in his firm embrace.

"Hermione!"

Draco broke their searing kiss, leaning his forehead against hers, while she tried to place a name to the voice that was calling her. Harry. A look of fear ghosted across both their faces before Draco gazed forlornly into her eyes and gently kissed her once more.

"Happy Christmas, Granger," he murmured wistfully. Then his hollow mask fell back into place and Draco continued down the hall as if nothing had ever happened.

"Hermione!"

She turned to find Harry jogging down the hall toward her.

"Are you alright? I couldn't find you at the party," Harry said.

"I'm fine, just trying to get back to the common room without Cormac finding me. I finally lost him," she replied.

"I'll walk you back."

After putting on her shoes, she and Harry made their way to the Gryffindor common room. When Draco crossed their path and scowled at them, Hermione, confused, sadly frowned back. But as their fingertips brushed against each other in passing, she couldn't help but turn her head and shyly smile at the boy who slyly smirked back at her.


	3. Author's Note

Hi Everyone!

I'm sorry I haven't updated this Dramione Drabble collection. I've been working on Fire The Canon's 50 Days of Inspiration Competition on HPFC and all my most recent dramione drabbles have been posted to my entry, "Where You Find It" (www. fanfiction s/8164422/1/Where_You_Find_It)

Cross-posting of stories is not allowed on fanfiction . net, so here's a chapter list of the dramione drabbles in "Where You Find It"

Chp 4 - When Parties Collide

Chp 14 - Games

Chp 15 - The Veela and his True Love Mate

Chp 16 - Words

Chp 18 - One Night Stand

Chp 19 - Life On Hold

Chp 21 - Heal

Chp 22 - Absolutely Worth It

And here are two more chapters that, while not Draco/Hermione stories, do have slight mentions of Dramione:

Chp 3 - Blackmail Material

Chp 20 - Times Change

Please let me know what you think! And if you like, read the other stories in the collection. Enjoy! :-)

-dayflow 14 july 2012


	4. Their Christmas Tree

Disclaimer: All hail J.K. Rowling, the character creator!

Summary: Draco and Hermione meet up on Christmas Eve.

A/N: So, I finished reading this wonderful story by silver. ink13, "Under the Lights" ( www. fanfiction s/7675327/1/Under_the_Lights), about Dramione having a secret friendship and meeting up every Christmas Eve at their Christmas tree, when this image of Hermione running up to Draco and hugging him in front of a Christmas tree their first Christmas after the war pops into my head. So I'm stealing the premise of silver. ink13's story, but it's my version of their once-a-year friendship. I've also been wanting to experiment with this format for a while, so I hope it makes sense! :-)

* * *

Their Christmas Tree

-x-x-x-x-

**ii. **

The little boy sits and looks at the brightly lit Christmas tree, wondering how it can be so different from last year's tree but just as pretty, when out of the blue a girl with big brown hair and a toothy grin runs up to him.

"You were here last year!" she says happily, holding out her hand to the blond haired, grey-eyed boy. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy," he says with a smile, as he shakes her offered hand.

.

**xiii. **

He waits by their tree. He hasn't seen her since that horrible night when everything went to hell; he may have run away, but she... she never came back. She's left with her best mates to fight in a war that no one can win.

So as all the oblivious people around him bustle and go about their meaningless holiday errands, he sits and waits for hours, watching the tiny lights sparkle and glow, hoping against hope that she'll come to see how snow white and beautiful their Christmas tree is this year; wishing on every star in the sky that she'll forgive him for all his transgressions; praying to every god imaginable that she's safe and sound.

.

**vii. **

She scoffs at the glare he gives her. "Can we call a truce on all this nonsense, Draco?" she asks as she holds out her hand. "It's Christmas, after all."

He eyes the red mittened hand, his thin lips pursed in an inquisitive manner, before warily taking her offering and giving it a weak shake. "Just for today because it's Christmas, okay, Hermione?"

She softly smiles as she sits beside the blond boy and they both admire the gold and silver decorated tree in silence.

.

**xii. **

She notices for the first time how thin he is. His hair is lifeless, his skin is sallow, and his eyes are dull; he looks tired and sickly and she startles him by pressing the back of her hand against his forehead, her other hand feeling her own forehead for comparison.

He brushes her hand away, murmuring reassurances that he's fine, just not sleeping well. She frowns as he avoids her gaze and looks upon their tinseled and beribboned Christmas tree instead. Placing her hand above his, she gives it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm here if you need me."

As she gets up to leave, he grips her wrist tightly. He doesn't look at her; he doesn't want her to see his weakness; nor does he want her to leave the wondrous fantasy bubble they create every Christmas Eve.

"Stay."

Intertwining their fingers, she silently sits back down beside him.

.

**x. **

"What is this?" he asks, taking out the scraggly, holey, bunch of green and red yarn and eyeing it with a disdainful look on his face.

"It's a Christmas scarf," she quietly replies. "I know it's not much to look at, but I tried my best..."

"You made this?" His incredulous tone upsets the girl at his side.

Fighting tears, she attempts to take the gift back, angrily saying "If you don't want it-"

The boy grabs the scarf out her hands and quickly wraps it around his neck before pulling her into a fierce hug. Softly, he whispers into her hair, "No one's ever made me anything before."

She smiles as she hugs him back.

.

**vi. **

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"We can't be friends anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a muggle, Hermione, and Malfoy's can't associate with muggles."

"What's a muggle?"

"See, you don't even know what a muggle is. That's why we can't be friends."

"Me not knowing what a muggle is is a dumb reason not to be friends, Draco. Just tell me what a muggle is so we can be friends again."

"You're not allowed to know. And if you can't know, you're not good enough to be my friend. That's what Father says and he's the most important and powerful man in the world. If he says we can't be friends, then we can't be friends."

"That's rude, saying I'm not good enough to be your friend!"

"Sorry, but it's true."

"Well, maybe you're not good enough to be my friend. Maybe I don't want to be friends with a mean, spoilt, little boy!"

"Well, maybe I don't want to be friends with a stuck-up, bushy-haired, spoilsport!"

"Fine then! Why don't you just go away. You don't want to be seen with a _muggle_, do you!"

"Fine then, I will!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Go!"

"I will!"

They both turn and flounce away, arms crossed in indignant anger, forgetting all about the colourful dancing lights on their Christmas tree.

.

**i.**

They sit next to each other, admiring the brilliantly decorated Christmas tree.

"What's your favourite part?" she suddenly asks him.

He tilts his head, looking at the tree as if he's seeing it for the first time, instead of gazing upon it for the last ten minutes. "Of the tree? The lights."

"I love the colours," she replies back. He can hear the happiness in her voice. He's never heard anyone sound so happy before. "They're all so shiny and bright and everything just looks so beautiful together, don't you think?"

"They are pretty, I guess."

"Hermione! It's time to go!"

"Happy Christmas!" the little girl says to the little boy, surprising him with a quick hug before skipping away to her mum.

.

**xiv. **

She sees him first. Even from behind, she recognises his stance as he gazes upon the gloriously decorated tree. He's all in black, his pale blond hair standing out even more against the darkness. The only colour he wears is the horrid green and red stripped scarf she gave him four years ago.

He sighs up at their Christmas tree and turns around to leave when he sees her for the first time since the end of the war. Like a deer in headlights, he freezes, unsure what to do. He sees the shock in her eyes as she muffles a gasp with her hands and he suddenly needs to flee before she remembers she hates him and hexes him into oblivion.

But there's no time and the young woman throws herself at him before he can even take a breath. Her arms wrap around him and her tears soak into his shirt. Between gasps and sniffles, the young man can hear her cast disparaging remarks about his personality, looks, attitude, fashion sense, and he can't help but bury his nose in her neck and crush her tiny body against him.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

.

**iv. **

"Even though we only see each other once a year, we'll always be friends forever, right, Draco?"

"Always."

.


	5. Over the Threshold

Disclaimer: All hail J.K. Rowling, the character creator!

Rating: K

A/N: The LDWS at the DMHG Challenge community on LJ had the prompt "Malfoy Manor" for round 7. I was eliminated at round 5, but I still wanted to write something, even if I couldn't submit it. So here you go.

A/N2: Happy New Year! :-)

* * *

Over the Threshold

-x-x-x-x-

With a "pop" they appeared right outside the main entrance of Malfoy Manor.

"What are we doing here, Draco? Why didn't you -Oh!" Hermione exclaimed as Draco lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and headed towards the massive entryway. "I didn't know you knew about this Muggle tradition."

"Where do you think the Muggles learned it from?" Draco remarked as he silently magicked open the double doors and carried Hermione into the manor, incanting the necessary charm as he went.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco murmured into Hermione's ear before kissing her and Apparating them into their new bedroom.


	6. Be Good

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. I'm just playing with them.

Summary: Hermione asks Draco to "be good" while preparing for a Weasley family function.

A/N: For RainThestral93's "Love Hearts" challenge/competition on HPFC. My message prompt was "Be Good" Sorry this is SO LATE, especially since it's SO SHORT.

* * *

Be Good

-x-x-x-x-

"Please, be good."

"When, pray tell, am I ever not good?"

"Remember third year when you pantsed Seamus-"

"We were just kids then!"

"Or sixth year when you locked Ron in the broom closet with Peeves-"

"Wanker deserved it after-"

"How about last month when you spiked Percy's morning coffee with spicy chilli sauce-"

"Now, you have to admit, the look on Percy's face was priceless."

Hermione stifled a giggle as she remembered Percy's horrified expression after spewing coffee all over Minister Kingsley at last month's department meeting. "All right, I admit, that was a good one."

Draco smirked, pleased to hear that his prank had Hermione's approval.

"This is a very special occasion for Harry and Ginny," Hermione continued as she adjusted Draco's tie and straightened his jacket. "Please don't spoil it for them."

Looking down at the imploring expression on Hermione's face, Draco sighed. Although it was against his better judgement, he couldn't deny his witch anything.

"I'll be good."

The smile Hermione graced him made it all worthwhile.


	7. Oblivious

Disclaimer: Fan made by fans for fans. I do not own these characters; JK Rowling does. Please don't sue.

Summary: Harry could be quite oblivious sometimes.

* * *

Oblivious

-x-x-x-x-

"Watch where you're going, Potter."

"You bumped into me, Malfoy."

"Let's just go, Harry," Hermione said, trying to tug her best friend away from the blond wizard that had rudely walked between them, bumping Harry's shoulder.

Harry glared at Draco one more time before turning away and continuing down the hall. He had been too distracted to notice how Draco's hand had brushed against Hermione's during their encounter; nor did he spy the scrap of parchment with the words "Library at 11PM" that was pressed from one hand to another with a quick squeeze.

He may have seen Hermione's initial frown at Draco, but he never noticed the boy's sneer turn into a smirk and a wink, nor did he catch the girl's reply, her expression softening into a slight blush and shy smile.

Harry could be quite oblivious sometimes.


	8. Detention

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I am not JK Rowling.

Summary: Because really, what competent Professor would leave students unattended while they serve their detention?

* * *

Detention

-x-x-x-x-

The Professor was sitting at his desk, grading assignments, when he glanced at the two students that were currently serving their detention.

The Brunette Witch quietly cleaned the cauldron in front of her by hand, no magic allowed, as per the Professor's instructions. At the next table, a Blond Wizard did the same, although not as neatly or thoroughly as the witch beside him. After all, the girl was raised by Muggles and probably performed all her chores by hand while the boy was spoilt and had servants to handle such things; he had never learned to clean anything without magic.

The Blond Wizard had been assigned detention for purposely trying to sabotage another student's potion. Normally, he would have gotten away with it; the Professor played favourites and he was that class's lucky student. But the Brunette Witch had called attention to his prank and the boy had been caught, literally, red-handed. She had been rewarded for her good deed with detention.

The insufferable goody-two-shoes was on the very bottom of the Professor's list and he did play favourites after all.

Although the Professor was an excellent Legilimens, he did not need to delve into the students' minds to know their thoughts. Anyone could read the grim expressions on their faces and deduce they would much rather be anywhere else but there. He could also discern from their sneaky glares that they each blamed the other for their current situation.

The Professor checked the clock and noted that there was still another hour of detention left, but no more cauldrons to clean. The Brunette Witch, being the efficient Muggleborn that she was, must have finished them all.

When the Brunette Witch raised her hand and mentioned the lack of dirty cauldrons, the Professor gave her instructions to straighten up the ingredients cupboard. He had planned to organise the small room over the weekend -it was time to replenish his stores- but if the girl tidied it up a bit for him, all the better. It would make his task less time-consuming.

After a few moments, the Professor noticed the Blond Wizard sitting at his desk, picking at his nails. Clearly, he had given up cleaning the cauldron in front of him. The boy may be his favourite, but he still needed to learn how to accept the consequences of his actions and not shirk his duty. The Professor pointed to the cupboard and the young wizard grudgingly joined the girl, closing the door behind him.

As the Professor went back to marking papers, he scoffed to himself, wondering how stories and rumours of students having clandestine "snogging" sessions during detentions ever came about. His colleagues were neither naive nor lazy; he could not comprehend how such a situation would ever occur. Because really, what competent Professor would leave students unattended while they serve their detention?

But when the hour was up and the Professor found the ingredients cupboard in complete disarray with the Blond Wizard and the Brunette Witch in the middle of all the mess, skin flushed, lips swollen, adjusting clothing and hair, and offering excuses of tripping and falling and catching, he sighed in defeat. The attentiveness of professors was obviously trumped by the creative urgency of teenage hormones.

He would have to remember to vanish the cupboard door at their next detention.

* * *

A/N: A bit of randomness, I created an "A Softer World Remix", Dramione style, for Dramione Day 2013 and posted it on my LJ. You can find it here (ogdayflow. livejournal (dotcomslash) 9736. html) and linked on my profile.

A/N2: Oops! Forgot to mention my new HP fanvid on YT: www. youtube (dotcomslash)watch?v=G7W-44E0Zwc Also linked on my profile.


	9. Misery Loves Company

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I am not JK Rowling.

Rating: T for language

Summary: "What the hell have I ever done to deserve this!" "You exist." Hermione confronts Draco about the years of abuse thrown her way.

* * *

Misery Loves Company

-x-x-x-x-

Hermione Granger just couldn't stand it anymore; the constant glares, the snide remarks, the sneers sent her way. Whatever she had done to deserve such malice directed towards her, she had no idea. Normally, she'd just ignore it; after all, it was only that bigoted prat, Draco Malfoy, that was consistently bothering her, and Hermione knew _exactly _why he hated her. But for the past few months, Draco had been especially foul, to the extent of physically knocking her over! Even her best friend and Draco's worst enemy, Harry Potter, received less aggravation than she did.

Hermione tilted her head and found the blond git sitting at the Slytherin table, twiddling with his fork, staring at her again. She watched as Draco's hand clenched around his utensils and his pale eyes thinned into slits, turning dark with hatred.

Draco quickly pushed away his lunch and grabbed his schoolbag to go. He stormed out of the Great Hall, ignoring people's questioning glances and glaring daggers at Hermione one last time before he exited the room.

What. The. Hell.

All she had done was glance at the boy and in return he had left the room, looking like he wanted to banish the girl to the ends of the earth. Gathering her things as quickly as she could, Hermione said to no one and everyone, "Library!" before running after him.

"Malfoy, what the hell is wrong with you!" Hermione screamed as she ran down the corridor, catching up to the wizard in question.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Granger," Draco replied, his voice cold and hard. He continued down the hall and turned for the dungeons, speeding up his stride in hopes of losing the persistent witch.

"No!" Hermione cried out, shoving Draco into wall. They both dropped their bags and pulled out their wands, angrily eyeing each other. "I know you've hated me since first year and I've learned to deal with the mean remarks and petty annoyances. But these past few months, the abuse you've thrown my way is completely uncalled for!" She jabbed the tip of her wand into his chest. "What the hell have I ever done to deserve this!"

Before Hermione could even blink, Draco roughly grabbed her wrists and twisted both of them around, slamming her into the wall. Wrenching away her wand and throwing it, as well as his own, down the hall, he slapped his hands into the wall, trapping the girl between his arms, and pressed his weight down on her smaller frame. She tried to push Draco away, but he continued to overpower her; all her efforts were in vain. When he leaned his head down towards hers, Hermione could feel the heat of his anger radiating off him.

"What did you do to deserve this, you ask?" Draco hissed into her ear. "You exist. You don't deserve to be in this school, flaunting your stolen magic and dirty blood. You're not supposed to be laughing and smiling, having the time of your life with your so-called friends, as if you belong here with the rest of us. You. Are. Nothing."

Hearing those hateful words out loud cut Hermione deeply, wounding her more than she thought possible. "If I'm nothing, then why don't you ignore me like you do all the other Muggleborns in this school?" she replied softly, doing her best to keep her voice from hitching and her eyes from tearing up; trying to be strong. "Why bother with me?"

Again, the boy grabbed the girl's wrists and pulled them up above her head, stretching her until she was on her tiptoes. She didn't think it was possible, but Draco pressed himself completely up against her body until she could feel every inch of him, from his leg pressing into the space between her knees to his cheek pressed against the side of her head. Fear and confusion raced through Hermione's brain as she instinctively tried, and failed, to non-verbally summon her wand.

"You don't get it, do you, Granger," Draco snarled at her as he squeezed her wrists into the cold stones behind her. "You're nothing but a loud, annoying, disgusting piece of filth that needs to learn her place. You'll never be worthy like me. You'll never be worthy _of _me. But fuck it all, I. Still. Want. You."

Eyes widening with shock at Draco's angry confession, Hermione forgot how to breathe. Her mind just couldn't comprehend how the one boy who'd always treated her like dirt on the sole of his shoe could possibly want plain-jane-stick-in-the-mud-know-it-all _her_. She jerked her head to the side and found Draco's normally pale grey eyes delving into hers, dark with anger and lust. As she watched his gaze trail down to her lips and back up again to look at her through his lashes, Hermione realised the boy wasn't just having a go at her; his feelings were real.

"You make me miserable, Granger," Draco said through clenched teeth as he roughly dragged his nails down Hermione's arms and fisted his hands into her thick, curly hair. "And misery loves company," he growled before pulling her into a fierce kiss.

* * *

A/N: To celebrate our favourite bad boy's birthday, here's an "A Softer World" remix, Malfoy style. (ogdayflow. livejournal (dotcomslash) 10147. html) It's also on my profile.


End file.
